


Basement Fun

by ahunmaster



Series: Stepfamily AU [12]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bodily Fluids, Condoms, Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Explicit Sexual Content, F!Prowl, F/M, Gangbang, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, One Shot, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spitroasting, Step-Sibling Incest, Step-siblings, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: The parents are out; Prowl and her step-brothers have some fun in the basement.





	Basement Fun

 

The basement wasn't the nicest place in the house, but it was decent.  It had some renovations and was a place for some of the family to hang out.

 

But what made it great was that they didn't have to worry about anyone catching the siblings by surprise.

 

So with Scrapper hanging at the top of the stairs, his brothers were busy downstairs in the living area fucking their stepsister over an old ottoman that didn't fit with the set upstairs.

 

"Fuck... Primus, you're so good-!" Mixmaster was pounding away at Prowl's pussy, holding her leg up as she lied back on the ottoman.

 

"Hey, keep doing that.  It's making her suck harder."

 

Hearing his brother egg him on, Mixmaster kept up the pace.  Below him, Prowl bucked against him as she continued to play and suck at Long Haul's cock. Primus... It felt amazing. Mixmaster just wouldn't let up in his thrusts or in his dirty talk. Her pussy was shaking and trembling hard with that thick length ramming in and out of her. The pleasurable sensations only made Prowl suck harder at the dick going in and out of her mouth, causing Long Haul to groan as his hands gripped her head. 

 

"Prowl...! Shit-! Prowl-!"

 

She simply closed her eyes as she felt Long Haul ejaculate down her throat, Mixmaster thrusting harder as he finally came into the condom on his length. He continued to slam in and out of her, allowing her to orgasm as well as she screamed around the dick still inside of her mouth. 

 

"Damn!" Mixmaster's thrusting started to waver as he began to slouch, "Damn, that was good.  So fucking good!"

 

Meanwhile, Long Haul had removed himself from Prowl's mouth before he used the end of his shirt to wipe out the spittle that had fallen from her lips.  There were all in various stages of undress, Prowl and Mixmaster practically naked while the others still had some clothes on.

 

"How was that, Prowl?  Was it good?"

 

Heaving and swallowing back the last of his load, Prowl allowed Mixmaster to turn her over to her side fully to let her rest.  Still catching her breath, she nodded lightly as she reached down to rub her lowers, her afterglow riding out to the next arousing rise.

 

"Hey, move over."

 

Mixmaster glared at his bigger brother as the other started to loosen his pants, letting them fall down a bit to let his cock out more.  Bonecrusher had been jacking off to the sight for a while and he looked ready to have his turn.

 

"Oi.  Would it kill you to put your hand down for a moment?  Give Prowl some breathing space."

 

"Come on, you and Haul have been at her for fifteen minutes.  I've been waiting patiently!"

 

Rolling his eyes, Mixmaster quickly cleaned himself up and removed his dirty condom to throw it out.  "Say Prowl, how do you want to do this next?  Wanna sit on Bone's lap?  Or do you wanna stay here and rest?"

 

"Hah... I think..." Prowl finally found her voice as she started to sluggishly turned herself over to her stomach, "I think I want to stay here for a little longer.  Just one more round."

 

"A-Are-?" Scavenger, the youngest who was sitting a bit further from the others nervously watching, finally spoke, "Are you okay, Sister?"

 

"I'm fine... I'm fine..." Prowl moved to adjust her hips to rest on the ottoman better, "I think I'll need to rest after this.  I'm getting sore all over."

 

"Aww..." they whined, except Scavenger and Scrapper.

 

"No fair," Mixmaster pouted.

 

"She's been letting us fuck her for the past hour.  She deserves a good rest." Scrapper didn't even look up from his phone while he sat on the stairs.  "We still need to clean up and our parents are supposed to be coming back in a few hours.  It wouldn't be good to have them coming back while we're in the middle of clean up."

 

"Oh come on, we'll clean up before they get back," Having enough with all the talk, Bonecrusher shoved Mixmaster out of the way to get behind Prowl.

 

"So says the one who had to hide in Prowl's closet that one time when Mom came home early."

 

"Shut up!" he yelled at Long Haul, who merely went to go wipe himself off with tissues.

 

Prowl just gave a small sigh when she felt a hand on her hip. Before she realized it, Bonecrusher had turned her over on her back to have her face him. She leaned up a bit, only for her eyes to widen when she saw a dildo in his hand. 

 

He smirked when he saw her face. "I didn't think you'd want your pussy to be lonely while I fuck your ass."

 

She almost rolled her eyes, but held it back to a simple huff. She should have expected this from him... He did have a thing for anal sex. Why? She had no idea, but she didn't hate it. She bit her bottom lip while her toes curled, feeling his move the toy against her womanhood before slowly pushing it in.

 

"Mmm...!"

 

"You okay?"

 

She nodded. 

 

Once he was reassured, he pushed the large toy the rest of the way in, Prowl letting out a moan as her wet cunt was suddenly filled again.

 

"There," Bonecrusher laughed, "All nice and tight.  Just the way I like it."

 

Prowl already knew what he had meant as he ripped open his lubricated condom to put on.  He liked anal and he liked it when she was nice and snug for him to fuck.  And there was nothing better than having her vagina filled up to cause more tightness in her bottom.

 

As the bigger brother started to push his way into her, she felt a tap on her shoulder.  She turned to find Mixmaster kneeling above her.

 

"Hello," he joked as he played with his limp penis, "Mind if I join in?"

 

"You just had your turn, Mix," Long Haul said, frowning.

 

"Yeah, but now my cock's all dirty." He looked down at his stepsister and smirked. "Help me out?"

 

Prowl should have expected this, so she said nothing as she closed her eyes and opened her mouth. 

 

Mixmaster was gentle putting it in. With its limpness, it wasn't much for her to handle.  Not unlike Bonecrusher's behemoth cock finally bottoming out in her ass before he started to move.

 

"Damn... Fuck, you're so tight, Prowl."

 

"Like a vacuum, huh?" Mixmaster joked, "She's all plugged up and sucking us in.  It's just too bad we couldn't get Scrapper to fuck her pussy too."

 

"The dildo's better.  Less likely to keep  _slowing us down._ "

 

Meanwhile, Scrapper ignored the other's comment as he continued playing with his phone, only glancing away to look out of the basement for any sounds.

 

Prowl couldn't follow much of the argument, but she sighed a bit before moving to swallow most of Mixmaster's limp dick.  As much as they seemed to like all having her at once, it was hard to get to cooperate sometimes.  Having three of them was always a challenge because of preferences and how fast to go with her.

 

She didn't care.  Still, she missed the times all five had managed to coordinate themselves to have her all at once.  Three inside her, one fucking her breasts, and the last forcing her hands to pleasure him.  Sometimes the last two would have her jerking them off to leave her a mess.

 

But her thoughts were interrupted as Mixmaster forced her to deep throat him.  Stuck on his dick, she only realized that Bonecrusher was cumming as she felt his thrusts push her deeper into the other brother's thighs.

 

Looks like Bonecrusher couldn't hold out watching that last round.

 

"Fuck... fuck, fuck... FUCK!" He came hard into her as he slammed himself in.

 

"Lame."

 

Bonecrusher glared at both Mixmaster and Long Haul as they both shook their heads.

 

"At least we lasted longer.  You came like a virgin."

 

"Why you-!"

 

"Enough," Scrapper called them out as he finished whatever he was doing on his phone, "You can have your little fight later.  Let Prowl go first."

 

All three growled at each other, but they did as they were told as they let Prowl rest on the ottoman while they cleaned themselves up.

 

But there still was something to resolve.

 

"But she's-!"

 

"But what, Scavenger?" Long Haul asked in a bored tone.

 

"...Bonecrusher didn't get her off."

 

"..." They all turned to Prowl to see that this was true.

 

"Damn it, Bone, couldn't you at least flick her clit while you were banging her?"

 

"I-I was distracted!"

 

"By your own big dick, that's what!"

 

"Enough," Scrapper interrupted them again as he got off the stairs to join them, "Long Haul, go upstairs and start getting a bath going for Prowl.  Keep an eye out for Mom and Optimus in case they come back."

 

"Sure."

 

"Mixmaster, Bonecrusher, start cleaning up."

 

Before they could argue, he gave them a glare as he moved to gently pull the dildo out of Prowl’s pussy. Knowing it was a lost battle, both moved to grab the wipes and towels before returning to the ottoman to start scrubbing it down. Prowl let out a shaky breath as her pussy was empty again, Scrapper lifting her up and over to where Scavenger was sitting. 

 

"Sorry," Scavenger said as they bumped Prowl's foot onto the side of the couch the youngest had been sitting on.

 

"It's fine..." Prowl answered tiredly.  She had been having nonstop sex for the past hour with five horny teenage boys.  Even she needed to stop.

 

"C-Can I-?"

 

"Yes, yes, it's fine, Scavenger.  You can do what you want," she said with a wave of her hand.

 

A smile beaming on his face, the young man helped her sit up on the couch before he spread her legs gently.  Once his fingers moved up to part her sticky folds, Scavenger dived in to start eating out her still aroused pussy.

 

Prowl was more than content to lay back and let him get her off when she noticed Scrapper standing over her still, his hand down the front of his pants moving.

 

"If you still can... could I use your mouth?"

 

Prowl gave him a look, but curled her finger to give him permission to come closer.

 

Scrapper obliged, opening his zipper enough to poke his red and harden cock out before he let her swollen lips swallow it.  Sighing in relief, he let her hand come around to grab his butt and held still as she began to bob her head on him.

 

As for the exhausted young woman lying on the couch with two men going at her... she was feeling rather good.  Tired and sore, but sated and blissfully in the moment.

 

Once she sucked off Scrapper and Scavenger when he was done between her legs, she was going to enjoy a nice long bath.  And then she would get her stepbrothers to give her a nice full body massage.

 

And she knew they wouldn't deny her that.  Not if they wanted another chance to fuck her later that night. 

 

END


End file.
